Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling rotation speed which is suitable for an electronic device built in with a vibrating fan module, and an electronic device having a vibrating fan module.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the technology, smart phones have become mainstreams of consumer electronics products. In addition to existing functions of a traditional cell phone, a smart phone may also install applications to expend other functions such as web browsing and games. However, when being used at a high loading, the smart phone may generate heat to rise a temperature of a housing of the smart phone, resulting discomfort to a user who contacts it. Therefore, a design in heat dissipation of the smart phone has become a crucial key for improving performance of the smart phone.